


All I want for Christmas is you...

by Berenawillhappen



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenawillhappen/pseuds/Berenawillhappen
Summary: It started to snow in Norway last night, and this story just appeared in my head. I'm not sure if it's a one shot, or if i'm going to keep writing on it, we'll see. I'm a bit new to all of this, so feel free to give feedback!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started to snow in Norway last night, and this story just appeared in my head. I'm not sure if it's a one shot, or if i'm going to keep writing on it, we'll see. I'm a bit new to all of this, so feel free to give feedback!

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Serena was sitting in her living room. A nice bottle of Shiraz stood at the coffee table, a half-full glass in her hand. " _Home for Christmas"_ was playing on her stereo. Jason had just gone to bed, and Serena was watching the flames in her fireplace intensely. Her thoughts began to wander, as the snow calmly began to drizzle outside her window.

What a past couple of months this had been. Robbie had come to the hospital early in November, and they had sort of rekindled their love. Love might not be the right word for it though. What do you call it when your former boyfriend comes back, you spend the night together, and then you’re faced with the possibility of him dying? Guilt perhaps? They had started their relationship again, but thinking back on it, it was probably only because they thought he had cancer, which by the way turned out to be nothing. The chemistry between them was off, and she had a pretty good idea why.. Although, it didn’t seem like Robbie had picked up on that. He moved in for a brief period, but it didn’t work at all between him and Jason, and Robbie even tried to make her move Jason to a facility. That was the final drop for Serena, and she had made him leave that very same afternoon.

Bernie came home mid-November, and they had managed to keep their relationship professional. They hadn’t really discussed it, but neither had the courage to say anything non-work related, other than the odd “How are the kids?” Or “Had a good weekend?”. So, professional it is. Serena on her part was not too happy with that arrangement. She still loved Bernie, but she was too stubborn to say anything. Bernie had left, so in her opinion, she should be the first to talk. She had an inkling that maybe Bernie was too scared to say anything. After all, she had come back when Serena was a taken woman. But now? It had been almost three weeks since Robbie left, and even though she hadn’t told Bernie directly, she must have heard it from the hospital rumourmill by now, surely? Oh, how nice it would’ve been to have a certain blonde to curl up next to on the couch, with a glass of red, and the sound of Christmas carols in the background. If only she was brave enough…

A sudden knock at the door brought her back to herself. She paddled over towards the door. Who on earth would be knocking on the door at this hour, and on this day? Perhaps Eleanor? No, no, she was at her boyfriend’s parents’ house. Maybe Raf? No, couldn’t be him either, he was in Glasgow for the holidays. Serena opened the door, and froze for a moment.

“…Bernie? What the h..”. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Must be the shiraz playing a trick on her mind. Bernie was standing at her porch.

“uhm.. Hi.. I-I want.. I need to talk to you, i-if that’s okay?”.

Serena just nodded slowly.

The blonde looked down at her feet. She was covered in a white blanket of snow.

“I.. Errr.. don’t know how to begin this..” She was rubbing her hands in a certain way, Serna knew she was greatly uncomfortable. “I know I did wrong by you, I should never have gone to Kiev.. I was the one needing time, I was so confused by this whole thing. I made such a terrible mess out of my marriage, and with Alex, and I-I just didn’t want to hurt you too..”

“Yeah, well, you did!” Serena barked. _Shit, that came out a bit harsher than I intended_

Bernie shifted her weight to the other foot, eyes still on her feet.

“I’m sorry, I see that now. I wish I could give you a better explanation, but I got scared and confused. I figured that if we entered a relationship, I would hurt you way more down the line, when I screwed up, than I would if I just ended it right there and then.”

Bernie reached into her pocket, fiddling with something.

It was still snowing, and Bernie’s hair was covered in a layer of white. Her outdoorlight covered Bernie in a beautiful yellow light. _God, she truly is astonishing_

Bernie took in a very visible, deep breath, lifted her left hand and took a hold of Serena’s hand. Serena of course let her. She looked her straight in her eyes, for the first time that evening, and continued.

“When I was on my “walkabout” to Kiev, it suddenly dawned on me.. That.. That I can’t think of a single, good scenario where I could hurt you like that again. I’ll probably forget to take the trash out, or make your white clothes pink or something. But I will never leave you again.. I love you with all of my heart, and I’d take a leap of faith and say you feel the same way..?”

Serena squeezed her hand gently, and tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

Bernie knelt on her left knee, still holding Serena’s hand. She reached out her right hand, in which she was holding a beautiful silver ring, with a squared diamond on it.

“I-if you’d let me be a part of your life again, I will be there for the rest of our lives. Through the good times, and the bad. Through sickness and health..”’

Serena let out a small gasp, as she covered her mouth with her free hand. _What is she doing?_

“Serena love, will you do me the honours of being my wife?”

Serena was speechless.. The professional wall between her and Bernie was coming down crashing, and that fast. They had barely spoken to each other for several weeks, and before that Bernie had just taken off to bloody Ukraine! And now, here she was, late at Christmas Eve offering her a diamond ring and a life together? She must have gone mad or something, of course she couldn’t say yes to that.  They had shared two kisses and a whole lot of hell, that’s hardly grounds for an engagement!

Serena could hear herself whisper “Yes..”. _Did that just come out of my mouth?_ “Yes!” a bit louder this time. _Again?_

“Huhh?”

The woman in front of her looked shocked. “Well, you asked, don’t look so bloody surprised” she said smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

They chuckled as Bernie rose. She put the ring on Serena’s finger, cupped her face and dried her tears. Serena rested her hands on Bernie’s waist. Their lips met in a soft touch. Serena pulled back a bit, looking at Bernie. Her face was one, big grin. Her cheeks were red, covered in tiny drops. Must be melted snowflakes. Her eyes teary too. “I love you too, Bernie”. She pulled her in for a deep kiss.

She could feel Bernie shiver through her clothes, which was soaking wet. “Come inside, you’re freezing!”

She dragged Bernie inside, and locked the door. She helped her out of her coat. “Go to the bathroom and get out of those wet clothes, I’ll fetch you some pyjamas”. She quickly kissed her once more, before running upstairs to get the clothes.

 

A few minutes later they were both sitting on the couch, cozied up together under a blanket. Both lost in their own thoughts, watching the fire. Serena’s head was resting on Bernie’s shoulder, and Bernie’s arm hugging Serena closer to her.

 

“How long did you stand out there anyways?”

“Hmm?”

“You were covered in snow, so you must have been out there for a while?”

“Hah, well, y-yes. I almost lost my nerve, so I called Cam, and he had to calm me down, before I knocked on the door… He actually held the line, until we heard the locks open..”

“He had to calm you down, did he?”

“Yes, not my finest moment, but I’m extremely glad that he did”. She looked down at Serena, pulling her chin up. They stared at each other for a while. The love between, the pure happiness they both felt was mirrored in their eyes.

Their lips met once again. The sound of _“All I want for Christmas”_ gently playing in the background.  Outside the ground was covered in new snow, a promise of a fresh, new start.


End file.
